Wedding Night
by The Penumbra
Summary: A woman's wedding is the most important event of her life. Everyone knows that. Oneshot, Misacentric: Death fic


**Disclaimer:** Death Note and the characters are not mine, nor will they ever be. I only claim credit for the ideas behind the fics.

**Summary:**_ A woman's wedding is the most important event of her life. Everyone knows that. Misa-centric. One-shot. _

**Warning:**Some spoilers for the ending!

**A/N:**Dedicated to Chelle86, who is one of the best friends anyone could wish for :)

* * *

**.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.**

**_WEDDING NIGHT_**

**.-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-. .-.-.-.**

.

As she twirls past, thanking everyone for their work and looking more like the old Misa than she has for months, most of the cast smile and wave at her, calling out compliments and greetings. 'Special date, I suppose,' the hairstylist says wisely to the makeup artists, who nod and whisper about who Misa Misa's date may be, and how _good_ it is to see her finally coming out of her depression and how she needs some distraction besides work.

Misa hears their whispers and half-smiles. It's not a special date. It's so much more than that.

Misa's going to her own wedding, and everyone knows that a girl's wedding is the most important event of her life.

.

.-.-.-.

.

Like all little girls, Misa had often dreamed about her wedding day. The man of her dreams would be handsome and special and would adore Misa. Misa would be totally in love and simply beautiful. Her boyfriend would propose to her romantically, they'd hold an engagement party and get married six months later.

They'd get married in St Mary's, the church where Misa was baptised and where her parents attended. Misa wanted a white wedding with six bridesmaids and her cousin Mei as the maid of honour. The ceremony would make everyone cry except Misa who would be the most beautiful bide they'd ever seen. They'd have a lovely reception and then she and her husband would go for a year long honeymoon. Then they would live happily ever after.

Misa never economised in her dreams. It was only later that she realised that there would have to be some changes to her perfect wedding. That's what growing up did to you.

She puts on her makeup with unerring precision, made perfect by years of practice. She pouts a little at herself, and decides that she likes it. Misa's decided to go for pastel colours and a softer lipstick; after all, she can't dress like she does everyday.

Her hair has been newly cut and styled by Fujiko-san, who told her long hair and curls were _totally_ in, and Misa adds a couple of white lilies - _his favourites – _to her hair. They match perfectly with her white dress, the corset hugging her body bringing out her curves, with her lacy skirt flaring out.

She puts on her diamond earrings but struggles a bit with the clasp of her necklace. She wishes her mother were there to help her. What would mama say to her on the eve of her wedding? Something about purity and chastity and about how Misa should behave as a wife perhaps – she giggles suddenly, because purity and chastity are something Misa has given up long ago.

Mama would then tell her to stand tall and proud like when she was a little girl and about to participate in one contest or another and tell her that she's the most beautiful and wonderful daughter in the whole world.

Misa bites her lip. That's what mothers do for their daughters, and that's what Misa would have done for her daughter if she...

And papa? Papa would look at her and hug her and call her his princess, and Misa would laughingly push him away because he'd crumple her dress. At the church, he'd take her arm and take her up the aisle to give her away, while mama would sit at the front pew and cry happily into a lace handkerchief with a touch of eau de cologne.

Misa swallows. She doesn't want to cry because she'll mess up her make up, and she _must_ look perfect. Misa's the bride.

She dabs a little perfume on the nape of her neck. Then she slips on her white shoes with the pointed toes and little bows and walks to the full-length mirror in her room

She looks beautiful.

It's time to leave. Everything is set, Misa is ready. All of the congregation are waiting for her - it's tradition for the bride to arrive last, but Misa doesn't want to make them wait anymore, especially him. She's a little bit nervous, but who wouldn't be, at such an important time?

The bride-to-be takes the pills the doctor gave her to sleep (_Misa collected them, she needed them for this_) and swallows them all. She washes them down by drinking some of the expensive red wine she bought. (_something sweet and fruity, she can't remember the name_ _now and the world is spinning too much for her to read the label_)

She stumbles a little before reaching her bed and switching off the light and lies down on her bed. She lies surrounded by petals of red and white roses - _her­ _favourite flowers _- _and she watches the candles flickering in the darkness, their shadows dancing on the walls.

Misa waits for the messenger who'll take her to her wedding where all those she loves are waiting.

Because Misa believes in God and believes in Kira and knows Kira is God. And if God is Kira, and Kira is justice, surely, _surely,_ He'll let her find them all waiting for her at the other end, and allow her be with Light for eternity.

.

* * *

Comments? Love it? Hate it? Let me know...

I'm not sure if how Misa committed suicide was ever specified - I'm assuming it never was, so sorry if it isn't canon. Thanks to Chelle for beta-ing!


End file.
